Soccer and Sex don't match Versión español
by Darla-La Mosca Tete
Summary: de este fic hay version en frances y en ingles y ahora en español! el rating lo copie de sus versiones anteriores Sumary: Matt y Tai pasan un noche juntos. Matt quiere tener sexo pero Tai tiene otros planes....


Soccer and Sex don't match (Versión español)  
Sophie V (traducido por Linnda)  
  
Bueno a diferencia de la autora original, yo odio los deportes, y solo me gusta el fútbol internacional (por eso me gusta este fic)  
  
Ustedes ya saben que Tai adora el fútbol, pero como lo toma Matt si lo desplaza de ser el centro de atención ^_^  
  
  
Una noche, en el departamento de Tai. Hikari se fue a pasar la noche a casa de Miyaco y sus papas habían salido a visitar a su abuela todo el fin de semana. Matt, quien estaba pasando la noche en con Tai, estaba muy animado, pensando que el y su novio pasarían un « buen » rato… Pero Tai ya tenía otros planes.  
  
« Un que?! »  
  
« Un partido de fútbol »  
  
« Pero Tai! A mi no me interesa el fútbol! »  
  
« Por favor, Yama-chan! » le dice Tai, poniendo carita de pena viendo a su novio « Es Francia - Escocia! No puedo perdérmelo! Lo pasaron hoy muy temprano por la diferencia de tiempo! Y solo va estar salir en la tele hoy!»  
  
« Pensé que habías dicho que los escocese no pueden jugar fútbol. »  
  
« Pero Francia! es el campeón mundial! »  
  
« Tu le vas a esa selección »  
  
« Por supuesto! Son los mejores!" le respondió sonriendo. "Aunque fueran nuestros adversarios en la siguiente Copa Mundial, yo los apoyo hasta entonces!"  
  
« Porque no mejor lo grabas? »  
  
« La vídeo no sirve »  
  
Matt suspira desesperado mientras Tai da un brinco en el sofá, enciende la tele y le cambia al canal de deportes internacionales.  
  
« Arriba Francia! » exclamó. Matt estaba de pie detrás de el, no tan entusiasmado como el.  
  
'Fútbol, uh? Olvídalo! Yo quiero hacer el amor!' pensó. 'Que hacer? Mm…'  
  
El joven se para junto al sofá, y piensa por un momento como obtener lo que quiere.  
  
« Tai? »  
  
« Izquierda, idiota! Izquierda! » dice Tai mientras un jugador francés le da la pelota a uno de sus compañeros de equipo.  
  
« Tai! »  
  
« Vamos, dispara! »  
  
« Tai, no quieres hacer el amor en lugar de eso?! »  
  
« Ah maldición, ellos tienen la pelota! » dice Tai suspirando.  
  
'Acaso se está burlando de mi?'  
  
Matt suspira, desesperado y se sienta junto a Tai. No dice nada por unos minutos y luego se dirige a el.  
  
« Tai! » vuelve a llamar. Tai solo esta concentrado en ver el televisor.  
  
« Puedes hacerlo! » dice, cuando varios jugadores del equipo francés están cerca de la portería.  
  
« Tai, que no me quieres? » dice, acercándose hacia la oreja de Tai.  
  
De repente…  
  
« Ya esta ya casi!!! » grita Tai, levantándose de sorpresa, apuntando hacia la pantalla. Matt se escapa de recibir un codazo justo a tiempo.  
  
'Grrrr… solo espera a que…' piensa Matt, mientras Tai se vuelve a sentar sonriendo.  
  
« Estuvo cerca… » dice. Matt intenta otra vez y lentamente acaricia el muslo de Tai mientras se acerca a el. Está por darle un beso en la mejilla cuando …  
  
« GOOOOOOOOLLLLL !!!!!! » Esta vez no pudo escaparse del golpe. Tai levantó sus brazos repentinamente, y golpe a Matt en la cara con uno de ellos, haciendo que se cayera del sillón.  
  
« Baka! » le dice, sobándose la cara, mientras Tai bailaba felizmente.  
  
« Vamos! Hagan un 11 - 0!!! » Dice al mismo tiempo que brinca al sillón y se vuelve a sentar. Matt se queda en el suelo, viéndolo enojado.  
  
« Solo espera a que … » murmura mientras se levanta.  
  
Tai sigue viendo el juego, mientras tanto Matt se quita la camisa y se sienta junto a el.  
  
« TAI, QUIERO TENER SEXO!!!!!! » le dice prácticamente gritando.  
  
Tai lo mira y le dice:  
  
« Matt! Espera hasta medio tiempo! »  
  
Matt mira a Tai como si se acabara de caer de cabeza mientras el otro vuelve su atención a la tele.  
  
'Usualmente, el siempre es el primero en brincar sobre…' suspira y se cruza de brazos, volteando a ver cualquier cosa que no fueran Tai o el televisor.  
  
***  
  
Matt sentía como si el partido no tenia fin! Durante todo ese tiempo, Tai miraba el juego felizmente, el equipo francés metió dos goles más. Y solo le volvió a hablar a Matt una vez … para pedirle que le trajera una Coca.  
  
'Mas le vale que sea bueno al medio tiempo …' piensa mientras Tai esta tomando y viendo el partido. Hasta que finalmente el arbitro silba anunciando el descanso.  
  
« Bien! » dice, abrazando a Tai impulsivamente. Tai que se había sorprendido, dejó caer el bote y el contenido se vació en sus brazos y piernas.  
  
« Ah Matt! Ten cuidado! » le dice haciendo a Matt a un lado « Bueno! Ahora tengo que bañarme antes de que el juego empiece otra vez!"   
  
Luego, se va al baño y cierra la puerta con llave.  
  
Matt no dice nada por un momento y finalmente grita.  
  
« Que ching !!!!!!! »  
  
***  
  
Matt está frustrado. Anda urgido, y necesita a Tai... quien esta tranquilamente viendo el juego en una bata de baño.  
  
Tai tomó todo su tiempo en la bañera y regresó envuelto en la bata de baño justo cuando el partido volvió a comenzar.  
  
« Ya verás, van a hacer un 5-0 en su cara!" comenta felizmente.  
  
« Humph! » Matt no comparte su entusiasmo en lo más mínimo.  
  
'Bueno, intentaré algo nuevo…' se dice a sí mismo, se levanta y camina parándose a un lado de la tele. Tai sigue viendo la televisión mientras Matt se quita los pantalones quedando en boxers.  
  
'Nada? Esta bien.' piensa mientras se quita los boxers. Los ojos de Tai aun sigue poniendo atención a la pantalla.  
  
« Taichi… » dice sonriendo y camina enfrente del televisor. Tai voltea a verlo.  
  
« Matt, el partido. »  
  
« Tai! Quiero que vengas ahora, ya tuve suficiente de esto! »  
  
« Después del partido! » le responde tratando de ver la televisión.  
  
« No, ahorita mismo! » dice. Tai suelta un suspiro, se levanta y toma a Matt en sus brazos. Matt comenzaba a sonreír pero entonces Tai lo empuja al sillón y se sienta, viendo la televisión,  
  
« Después. » le dice, sin quitar la vista del partido.  
  
En es momento, Matt quería darse de golpes contra la pared …  
  
***  
  
« Te lo dije!! » dice Tai, apagando la televisión! « 5-0!! Son los mejores o no? »  
  
Matt no está muy complacido.  
  
« Desde cuando prefieres fútbol en lugar de sexo?! »  
  
« Y que tiene? »  
  
« Y que tiene? Que demonios Tai! Yo quería pasar un buen momento contigo y tu con tu juego de fútbol! »  
  
« Y que tiene? »  
  
« No tienes remedio, sabes? » responde Matt con un suspiro. Tai solo se ríe y lo abraza.  
  
« Oh, no es para tanto … es que eran equipos nacionales, no simples partidos locales! »  
  
« Si, como sea… pero en serio! »  
  
« Ahora podemos nos podemos ir a la cama… » le dice Tai, sonriendo, antes de besar a su novio fervientemente. Se levanta, toma a Matt en sus brazos y lo carga hasta su habitación.  
  
'Ahhg, va a ser horrible durante la Copa Mundial!' piensa el rubio mientras Tai cierra la puerta con el pie …  
  
  
~*~OWARI~*~  
  
alguien sabe que es Owari? Y por que lo usan al final? Acaso es como decir fin o algo por el estilo?  
  
Nos vemos  
  
Linnda 


End file.
